EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Clinical Research Center of the Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) has as its major goal the application of basic research knowledge to better understand, diagnose, and treat human disease. To achieve this aim, interdisciplinary patient-oriented research is carried out by members of Departments at the BWH (Medicine, Surgery, Women's Health, Neonatology, Obstetrics and Gynecplogy, and Radiology). With the establishment of the Ambulatory GCRC for Cancer Research, the diversity of our GCRC has increased. Users of the GRCR also include scientists at other hospital institutions in the Harvard Medical Area (Harvard School of Public Health, Joslin Diabetes Foundation, and Children's Hospital Medical Center). The presence of the Intensive Physiological Monitoring (IPM) Core provides a powerful resource for BWH and Harvard Medical area researchers to study complex physiology in a variety of disorders. The establishment of an Imaging Core brings to GCRC investigators a powerful new tool to unravel the physiologic and pathophysiologic underpinnings human of health and disease. Finally, a national focus has been on understanding the molecular and genetic basis of human disease so as to provide early diagnosis and to develop novel therapeutic regimens. To this end BWH GCRC investigators have broadened their research efforts to forge collaborative ties with other institutions and their GCRC's as well aswith basic and clinical researchers in both the national and international communities.